Shunsui Kyouraku Baby Daddy
by FruityFly
Summary: My friend made this, I'm just allowing her to publish on here


**How it Happened**

Ah, the World of the Living. It was an interesting place! The people were livelier, the items were cheaper, and there was just so much more to do. Plus there he didn't have to put up Nano bugging him constantly about paperwork. He was pleasantly surprised though when Yamamoto had actually stationed him there in the World of the Living – normally he had to just stay put in the Soul Society! But due to the recent suspicious activity he and a few others had to stay there for a few months. In disguise! So he and Ukitake currently were supposed to be running a bakery. Of course Ukitake currently was out due to his TB acting up.

The tall male leaned against the wall; his attire consisted of a loose white shirt with "Jyuroku* Bakery" – a slight pun. Since both their makes were similar to "Jyuu" (Juushirō) and Roku (Kyōraku). Of course it wasn't either of their ideas: apparently Yachiru had chosen it for them… So, for now they were Jyuuroku Bakery.

His eyes scanned around the bakery nothing the rather pleasant lack of people there. A soft hum left his lips as he ran his fingers across his ponytail – his hair hung down low, around his lower back. But a certain female caught his eyes. Her white hair tied up in a ponytail and a pale blue white fluffy coat on. Smoke drifting into the air coming from the cigarette that hung from her mouth. She was standing outside the bakery with her arms crossed in an attempt to keep warm obviously. She looked familiar… He just couldn't place exactly where he saw her. Since it was almost closing time (due to it being Sunday the bakery closed at noon).

Walking out after locking up Kyōraku walked over to her. "Konnichiwa*," He greeted with a lazy grin and raising his hand to greet her. "I can't remember how I know you…" he said thoughtfully as he eyed the young woman curiously. Short, white hair… if he didn't know any better he would have thought it was a female Hitsugaya!

Yurika let out what sounded like a dry, sarcastic laugh as she reached her hand up to remove the cigarette from her mouth and blew the smoke off to the side, "I'm Tsukiko, Yurika. I'm the third seat in the second division." She flicked the ashes and then took another drag. "You're Kyōraku, Shunsui, right?" Of course she knew who he was but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her actually knowing who he was.

"Ahh, right… Yurika-chan!" Kyōraku said brightly. Reaching down he grabbed a hold of her cigarette as she just let it hang out from her mouth. "You know smoking is bad for you, even if you're a Shinigami." He warned softly and dropped it down on the ground and stepped on it. "Plus if Jūshirō-kun comes around the smoke might agitate his illness! You wouldn't want that, now would you?" Kyōraku smiled playfully down at her, his grey eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

Yurika just scowled a little and looked down at her poor stepped on cigarette. But him bringing up Ukitake a sigh left her lips and she crossed her arms. "Whatever…" Sadly Yurika had also been assigned to the World of the Living – she was supposed to be a student at the high school but she refused so now she had to look for work. Which, looking so young, had proved to be a pain in the ass. That was the reason why she was at the bakery. She wanted to ask _Ukitake_ if she could get a job there. He was much easier to talk to and just all around a nice guy. Kyōraku was… well Kyōraku.

"So," said man said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled the short female closer, "What brings you by here?"

"… I wanted to talk to Ukitake-taichō*," Yurika said as she moved from the man's grasp. "I'll come back tomorrow." Was all she said before she walked away from the man and began to go back to her home there.

~ A Week Later ~

Yurika had gotten a job working at the bakery, since Ukitake ended up offering her a job just as soon as she spotted him. So that was really good since she didn't have to actually ask him out right. But in that week that she had gotten so close to each of the two taichō. But she was closer to Kyōraku in a different sense… Although she viewed both of them as friends, she wanted more from the chocolate haired taichō…

Kyōraku hummed a little as he began to close the bakery up – just he and Yurika were the only ones there… It had been snowing out so they both wanted to get out before they were snowed in. Kyōraku just finished up cleaning out one of the machines when Yurika let out an annoyed sigh. "Eeeh~? What's wrong Yurika-chan?" He asked as he walked over to her. They were in the back room, so he couldn't see outside.

"We're snowed in," She said as she crossed her arms. "I just tried to go out for a smoke and the doors are stuck because of how much snow there is!" Yurika shook her head while leaning against the wall. "So what do we do? Just stay here or…?" Her eyes stayed on him.

"Hm," Kyōraku sighed, "Looks like we'll probably just have to stay here." He motioned for her to follow him as he walked out of the back room. Walking over he tried to open up the door but alas it wouldn't budge. Sighing Kyōraku looked over at Yurika. "Well…" An idea came into his mind but… no, that wouldn't be right. Having sex right there… But, he hadn't been with a woman in some time so it did seem rather appealing to him.

"Well what?" Yurika pulled herself up onto the counter. Luckily the windows had drapes that covered them, keeping any wondering eyes from seeing them. Of course the idea did cross her mind as well, but she wasn't going to suggest it.

"…" Kyōraku sauntered over to her, his hands landing on either side of her hips and he moved between her legs. His eyes met her bright blue eyes, they looked as though they had been swirled with white… they were beautiful if he was to be totally honest to himself. "Well, maybe we could do something to help pass the time?" He said quietly, his lips just inches from hers.

"Like what?" Yurika muttered – she should be pulling away from him… she shouldn't want this right? She wasn't the type of person who got so close to someone so quickly. But he had a strange aura about him: not just the fact that she was pretty sure he was the biggest man whore in the Soul Society but there was just something about him…

"Like," Kyōraku leaned closer, his breath caressing her cheeks and lips, "Maybe talking?" But he really did find talking with a beautiful woman rather boring. His lips pressed firmly against hers and his hands moved to rest on her thighs.

"Mmhm," Yurika closed her eyes and relaxed happily into the kiss. Although she didn't necessarily have romantic feelings for the man she was attracted sexually to him. So she didn't mind as much. Plus it was pretty exciting having sex with someone in a bakery.

Kyōraku's hands moved up a little to unbutton her shirt, brushing it back off of her shoulders and allowing it to fall onto the floor. His lips moved to her neck then, nibbling and sucking at the skin to try and find the soft spot that most girls had on their neck. He could already feel himself getting more aroused as she also worked off his shirt. He lifted her up, his hands gripping her bottom as he set her down on one of the tables that was there for groups that came on. A playful smirk tugged at his lips and he worked off her pants, kissing her lips roughly before moving back to her neck. He lightly bit the skin, smirking just slightly as she finally removed his pants.

"Nah…" She couldn't help moaning slightly, but didn't want to tell him that honestly she wasn't all that sensitive on her neck. He soon figured it out though as his lips moved down to her collar bone where he finally got a proper moan from her. Kyōraku smirked and looked down at her, the two now clad in under garments.

Hers were lacy and dark red, which was very erotic in his opinion. His own boxers were green and white, nothing too sexy of course. He gently ripped her breasts as she sat up then moved his hands back to remove her bra. His hands quickly moved to her panties and removed them along with his boxers. He pressed his lips against hers again as his hands moved to her thighs and began to rub them. Due to height differences though he knew that having sex in the 'normal' position wouldn't be too comfortable for him, so he moved her so that she was bent over the table. Pressing his lips against her shoulder he aligned himself with her womanhood before pressing into her slowly.

"Ahh," Yurika moaned as she grabbed the side of the table as Kyōraku began to pound slowly at first into her. But surely he began to quicken his, causing her to hit against the table a little but nothing too painful. His hands gripped her sides so he was able to thrust quicker, which she really did enjoy. "F-faster," she stuttered quietly. Kyōraku responded happily though, quickening his thrusts. He groaned softly, his brown hair falling out of the ponytail and brushing against Yurika's shoulders.

Not much longer though until the two reached climax. But although she was satisfied she wanted to… thank Kyōraku in a way. As soon as he pulled himself from her she turned around, gently pushing him so that his back was against one of the walls. Her eyes locked with his for a moment before she bent down, her tongue running along the length of his member. She could feel him twitch at the sudden contact which was amusing and pleasing both at the same time.

"You don't have to do this, Yurika-chan," He mumbled as his hand ran through her hair, removing the hair tie so her long hair was free. Not many women enjoyed taking a man in their mouth so he didn't want her to feel obligated to do something like this.

Yurika didn't respond though as she took his length into her mouth, her tongue rubbing the tip. Her left hand stroked the base of him while her other hand was being used to massage his sac. Her head bobbed a bit, slowly quickening the pace as she sucked and licked at him. Obviously she was better than she thought because he quickly reached his climax.

Kyōraku panted slightly, bringing her face up and leaning down. Pressing his lips against hers his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to him. He smiled playfully though, pulling her over to the counter and once he sat down, pulled her onto his lap. Already he was once more aroused. He pressed his lips against hers, once more lust flowing through him as she sat on him, his member once more pushing into her. He groaned softly as she started to move her hips but his moved his hands to her hips and happily began to help her move.

Yurika moaned softly, feeling his large member pressing against her walls as she moved. Her arms draped around his shoulders then. She felt herself getting hot again though, and in no time she felt herself climaxing, Kyōraku doing likewise not soon after.

**How He Found Out**

It had been a few weeks since their little fling; Yurika had been feeling rather odd – getting sick, and just feeling a reduction in her reiatsu, so just as soon as they were able to go back to the Soul Society she did and had gone to the Fourth. Sitting on one of the cots she sighed softly. The idea of being pregnant did cross her mind, but she couldn't be… There wasn't any reason as to why she couldn't be pregnant but she just refused to admit it

Her eyes moved up when Unohana walked in with the test results – even if they were advanced they did have to draw blood and test that way to be completely sure. The woman had a smile on her face, which confused Yurika. It was obvious she was worried, so it could be that she wasn't or was pregnant! "So?" She asked, eyebrows pulled together with worry. "What's wrong with me?"

"… Congratulations, Tsukiko-san, you're indeed with child." Unohana said softly as she set the test results down.

"…" Yurika's face paled slightly, if possible, and her eyes grew a little wide. "… pregnant…" She repeated. Pregnant… Since Shinigami's pregnancies were shorter than humans it meant that she would be showing soon, in a few weeks actually. So that meant there wasn't really any possibility for her to hide her pregnancy for too long. And like hell was she going to get rid of the child. "Um… o-okay then thanks," she stood up and walked out. Honestly she hadn't even noticed that the father was walking over until his arms wrapped around her. "Huh? O-oh… hey." She greeted with a nod.

"Konbanwa*, Yurika-chan!" Kyōraku grinned playfully, "Come on, Rangiku-chan and I were just about to go off to one of the bars, and since you've been so… spacy lately we want you to come." He said, Rangiku running over with a smile she nodded.

"Hai*! You must come with us Yurika-chan!" Rangiku said with a pout, grabbing ahold of the female's hand.

"No, I'm fine," she shook her head but alas couldn't get the two to leave her alone. Finally she gave in and decided to just go with them. She wouldn't drink though. Hell she hadn't even had a cigarette ever since she had even thought about herself being pregnant.

The three sat, three bottles of sake in front of them. She had been able to just get by, by dumping the sake into one of the plants when they weren't looking until Tōshirō came, getting Rangiku to leave. It being just the two of them then, meant that Kyōraku was paying full attention to her now… As he poured her another little cup she sighed. "… Kyōraku… Shusnui," her eyes met with his once more.

"Eh~? What is it, Yurika-chan?" He asked, sipping the wonderful sake.

"… Um…" She shifted a little, glancing down at the sake. "… I'm…" Yurika took a deep breath and shook her head. "You're going to… um," Once more she took a deep breath. "You're going to be a father soon." She said quickly and looked off to the side.

"…" Kyōraku grew quiet for a moment before he reached over and cupped her chin. Leaning forward he sniffed her lips before looking at the plant, which now looked far too over-watered. "Good, I'd have to scold you for drinking." He said softly, noticing the worried look on her face. He pressed his lips against her cheek, "I'm going to be very over protective of you now, I hope you know," Kyōraku murmured in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap.

"You're not mad?" Yurika asked before shaking her head with a smile.

"Of course not…" Kyōraku shook his head, a grin on his face.

~ Months Later ~

Yurika sighed as she sat with Ukitake, sipping tea with the white haired man. "Shunsui-kun has been such a pain in my ass lately…" She whined as she drank the warm liquid.

"Un*, but that's only because he wants you and the baby to be safe!" Ukitake said in defense for his friend. The two looked up as Kyōraku walked in, a wide happy smile on his face. He sat down, pulling Yurika onto his lap.

"I was thinking," Kyōraku said softly, "Maybe later we all can head off to the World of the Living? I want to look around a little more, just to make sure that we have everything." Baby proofing his house had been a bit of a task – after all his home wasn't very baby friendly. But now it was ready for their child. Both the baby and Yurika would be staying at his home after all. He nuzzled her neck gently, kissing the white haired woman's neck.

"Mhm, that sounds fine," Yurika agreed but after a moment looked down. Kyōraku looked over her shoulder a few seconds after though.

"Did you piss on me?" He murmured, but when she glared at him he quickly stood up with her in his arms. "Oh, your water must he broken!" Kyōraku said quickly, while Ukitake sighed and shook his head at his idiotic friend.

~ Seven Hours Later ~

Yurika sat in the bed in the fourth division, her beautiful baby sleeping in her arms. She had brown hair on her head, and her eyes were blue like Yurika's. Honestly though she was just happy that the baby was healthy. "So," She said quietly as she looked over at Kyōraku who was sitting next to her, "What are we going to name her?"

"How about… Hitomi?" Kyōraku suggested quietly while tracing his fingers across his baby girl's hair. "What am I going to do, Yurika-chan? I have a baby girl… I know what kind of guys are out there and now I'm going to have to protect her from those kinds of boys!" He said with a dramatic, but soft, sigh.

Yurika laughed a little as she shook her head, "Yeah… I still can't believe you actually thought I pissed on you, though. You jerk." She said with a glare.

* Jyuuroku (十六) – Meaning 16 in Japanese. Jyuu (ten) Roku (six)

* Konnichiwa – Good afternoon

* Taichō – captain

* Konbanwa – Good evening

* Hai – In this case, means yes but can mean simply that someone is agreeing

* Un – Yeah

* Hitomi (瞳) – Japanese name meaning "pupil (of the eye)" This name that normally is given to girls with very beautiful eyes


End file.
